


Petey Penis

by JustSagan



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, One Night Stands, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16166963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSagan/pseuds/JustSagan
Summary: On dark dark dark nights, you must watch out for...





	Petey Penis

[ ](https://imgur.com/Hv6v2cq)

It was a dark dark dark night, and not even Damon was as dark as this night. Damon walked through the darkness, terrified of what might get him.

“Oh man… I hope he doesn't get me…”

Damon was out late showing a girl his John Elway cards. After concentrated hard enough to make her top come off, he needed to get home. Unfortunately, that would not happen.

Someone was watching him from the darkness. Someone who wanted Damon. Someone… With a penis.

“P-P-P-P-”

“W-Who said that!?”

The feeling of pure fear washed over Damon. Just like the other Jocks when they take their not gay showers. He could run all he wanted, but there was no escape. There was never any escape.

“P-Please leave me alone! I gotta game tomorrow!”

The figure finally come out of the darkness. But not in a normal way… He was flouting and doing a T Pose! However, the person in question was…

“P-P-P-Petey Penis!”

Petey Penis speed up, and his penis extended out. Damon was so scared, he didn't notice the bear trap Petey Penis laid out.

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!”

The pain was like nothing he had ever felt… But that wasn't the only pain he would feel that night.

“Please Petey Penis no! Dont do th- ahhhhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH”

*The next morning*

Damon laid in the hospital. His leg and butt were in bad condition, and required emergency surgery. He was lucky to be alive.

Damon could never play football again, and died after Gay Butt Cancer.

Let this be a warning to you all… Watch out for Petey Penis.

**Author's Note:**

> Be safe....


End file.
